TOPPING
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: there are some conversations you shouldn't have at three in the morning. This is one of them. GxB KxJ
1. Chapter 1

**TOPPING**

**Disclaimer: ……crying can be heard from the distance.**

………**.I don't own the Get Backers.**

**Dedication: For anyone who wants it. **

**No reason I'm writing this. Just bored and tired.**

"Ban – chan?" Ginji asked quietly, completely disregarding the fact that it was three in the morning and his partner was trying to sleep, "You know Kazuki and Juubei?"

"What?" Ban mumbled, turning over, his back facing the inquisitive blond.

"Kazuki and Juubei." Ginji said again, staring up at the night sky, looking out at all the stars.

"Oh, what about them Ginji?" the brunette moaned, pulling the raggedy blanket over his head, trying to block out his best friend's endless, relentless questions.

"They're gay." He said it very simply, but there was a strange note of wonder in his voice. "They are a couple."

Ban shook the blanket off his head, and stared at his best friend blankly.

"You only just noticed?" he asked flatly. Ginji looked at Ban with his big brown eyes, and gave him a sweet smile.

"They have sex together." Ban blinked, stared hard at Ginji, and then shook his head, closing his eyes once more.

"You're a moron." He muttered. Ginji simply smiled, and snuggled closer to Ban, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, and pulling the slender body closer to his own.

"They're like us." he said, kissing Ban's neck softly.

"I suppose." Ban said, his voice drowsy and quiet, leaning into his lover's hold.

Silence reigned. The night was quiet, and still. The two Get Backers lay wrapped in each other's arms, under the canopy of dark velvet that was the night sky.

"Ban- chan?"

"What Ginji??!" Ban yelled, his eyes snapping open and his temper flaring.

"Who do you think tops?" Ban stared weakly at his partner, the anger fading away into a deep need for sleep.

"I don't know Gin." He said in a broken voice. "Please just let my sleep."

Ginji lay there for a moment longer, loving the feeling of holding the one and only Ban Mido in his arms. But soon enough,

"I bet it's Kazuki." He said, running a hand along the thinner man's frame.

"GINJI!"

On the other side of town Thread Master Kazuki woke up suddenly in his lover's arms.

"Are you alright Kazuki?" A deep voice asked him from the darkness that was their bed.

"Fine Juubei." Kazuki said, settling back down into said man's hold. "I just, …I could have sworn someone was just talking about me."

"Go back to sleep Kazuki." Juubei said drowsily, kissing his lover softly as he drifted off.

"Juubei?" Kazuki asked after a moment of silence. No answer.

"Juubei?" he asked again, nipping the other man on the shoulder slightly. Juubei groaned to show he was listening,

"In Ginji and Ban's relationship, who do you think tops?"

_**There you go. Another pointless drabble.**_

_**Please review. **_


	2. I was bored sue meor not

**TOPPING**

**Disclaimer: ……crying can be heard from the distance.**

………**.I don't own the Get Backers.**

**Dedication: For anyone who wants it. **

Ban looked, well truthfully he looked like he was about to die. Really, honest to God, the invincible Ban Mido looked like he had just got the holy S#$ beaten out of him.

He felt like he had too.

"Ban, are you okay?" Hevn asked in concern as she watched the brunette seat himself on his favourite stool with a groan. "What happened?" Perfectly captivating blue eyes, darted over to the young woman immediately.

"I'm fine." He said after a moment, laying his head down on the bar, "Just really tired." Paul looked at him, over the newspaper he was reading, his face as expressionless as always.

"Coffee?" he asked with a sigh. Ban nodded, shutting his eyes, feeling, with a deep joy, that he would finally be able to get some sleep.

Or not…..

"Chief!!" Ginji yelled, bounding into the café, a wide smile plastered on his face. He ran up to Ban, and sat down next to him, giving the smaller man a huge hug, before beaming around at everyone else.

Paul raised an eyebrow but said nothing, busying himself with the task of making coffee.

"You seem….exuberant today Gin." Hevn said with a smile, as Natsumi giggled. "I take it _you_ didn't have any trouble sleeping."

Ginji stared at her, his big brown eyes wide with….something….life maybe?

"Nup! I didn't sleep at all, until past four in the morning!!"

"Why?" Hevn asked in surprise. Ban's left eyebrow twitched. He was trying very hard not to murder his best friend….very hard…..

You love Ginji. He said to himself, trying to keep his primal urges in check, You love him, you love him, you love him…

Aw to HELL with it!

"He was up all night asking stupid questions!!" Ban exploded, making Natsumi jump, "And then we……" his voice trailed off, and a slight tint of red coloured his cheeks. He lay his head back down on his arms, not looking at anyone. Ginji however was smiling fondly at his partner.

"Ban- chan, are you…"

"Shut up Ginji."

"It's okay you know, normal…"

"Be quiet!!"

"It gets much less painful with each time…"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

"Don't be moody Ban- chan! You were the one who asked if I wanted to try it!"

"GINJI!!! BE QUIET BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

Paul's eyebrow went up even higher as he passed Ban his drink.

"So…Ginji," Hevn said after a moment, trying to keep a smirk of her face, she had a feeling she knew what Ginji had been talking about. "What were you talking about last night?"

"I was wondering who tops in Kazuki and Juubei's relationship." Ginji answered brightly. Ban moaned, and slammed his head on the counter.

"I've been wondering that too!" Hevn cried excitedly. "So who do you think?!"

"I think it's Kazuki…"

"No way! It has to be Juubei…"

"Nu uh! Kazuki would never …."

"Oh come on Gin!! Think about it!"

"I am!!"

The café door opened and said people walked into the brightly lit establishment. Ginji and Hevn went silent immediately, and Natsumi turned a delightful shade of lobster red.

"That's what I was talking about last night." Kazuki said to Juubei as they took their seats at the counter. "I know they were talking about us."

"Actually," Hevn said delicately, "I was asking Ginji who is on top in their relationship." She continued with a nod at the two Get Backers.

"WHAT?!" Ban cried, his head whipping up so he could glare at the large chested woman.

Kazuki tried to hide a snicker with an unconvincing cough. Juubei remained silent as ever.

"WHO"S ON TOP YOU ASK??!!" Ban yelled, "I DO OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!" he grabbed Ginji by the collar and kissed him hard as he dragged the blond out of the café.

"It's Ginji." Everyone said together, in agreement. Hevn turned her eyes towards Kazuki and Juubei, an evil smile on her lips.

"So, what about you two?"

Kazuki looked at Juubei, and Juubei looked back at him, they both knew what to do.

The Thread Master took Juubei's head in his hands and kissed him deeply, acutely aware of everyone staring at them.

"Damn." Hevn muttered, missing the almost silent gasp from Kazuki, and the smirk that was on Juubei's for a fracture of a moment.

Life's full of surprises.

**Yeah, like how crappy this chapter is.**

**Oh well.**

**Please read and review…………..**

…………………

…………………

**I liked the first part……………………**


End file.
